User blog:Tridan V2/Blitzcrank, The Hextech Golem (Rework)
Blitzcrank, The Hextech Golem is not and will probably never be a champion in League of Legends. He is, however, a rework of an . Abilities Blitzcrank's Hextech Generator powers his -storage. Granting him bonus equal to mana per seconds. |description2 = Additionally, whenever Blitzcrank falls below he converts 20% of his into a shield that lasts for up to seconds. When the shield expires, it goes on a . |customlabel = |custominfo = }} the first enemy hit to him, them for seconds and dealing magic damage to it. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} }} to gain a protective shield that absorbs damage and gain equal to the amount that Blitzcrank put into the Barrier Unit. |description2 = Once the shield has been deployed, it will remain for up to 5 seconds. Blitzcrank cannot pick up his own Barrier Units. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} }} and , and his target for seconds. |description2 = Brass Knuckles resets Blitzcrank's autoattack timer. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} and dealing magic damage to all enemies around for seconds. |description2 = Additionally, Blitzcrank's generator is overclocked for 3 seconds afterwards, granting him and nearby allies bonus movement speed for the duration. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} }} Reasoning: Heya! Tridan here again! So I did a Mundo rework a whole time ago and I figured I'd take another try at reworking a slightly outdated champion. This time: Ok, before we begin I want to say that I'm a lot more friendly oriented towards Blitz and Blitz-players than I am towards Mundo and his players because I get the feeling that playing Blitz verges a bit more skill from the player, seeing as Mundo-players can reset any skirmish by pressing R. However, this does not mean that Blitz isn't outdated or overpowered in his own right. While yes, Blitz verges more skill, he still is mechanically relatively unchallenging and his Q-E-R combo is nearly guarenteed to wreck people before they get a chance to react. So here goes, what is wrong with his kit and how did I attempt to change it without taking away his core identity? First of all, his . While the shield is nice to have, especially early game due the outrageous values, it doesn't really grant anything else. Now I'm not saying this is bad, passives should not have humongous gameplay impacts. But still, it could use some tweaks. His , although one of the most annoying things to get hit by, is not necessarily a bad ability. It has plenty of clarity and dodgeability, and frankly enough I'm too scared for a flood of angry players to dare change this ability to something else as this is really his main characteristic. Although the damage remains insane for a . His has been balanced since the self-slow, which made it a lot less toxic and turned him from a Kenyan golem to a normal one. Still it has relatively little impact on the game or for the stats it gives. Therefor I think it could be changed to something that befits his support-role better. Then you have his , which is his second core-ability and similar to his I both have no interest nor the guts to change it. The damage is tweaked though to make Critzcrank less of a thing and give some more love to AP-Blitz. And of course, the icing on the golemcake, . This ability is one badboy you should watch out for in teamfights, cause it will fuck up your poke-comps, your wombo-comps, your spread-comp, your group-comp and any other comp. While the silence isn't that bad, the damage is off-the-charts if you've got any . So yeah, while his kit is not necessarily overpowered. It is quite outdated and could use some QoL-changes and some damage and ratio tweaks. I didn't cause an entire overhaul as with Mundo, but rather changed only 1 ability and tweaked most others. So I hear you thinking: "Well then WAT DID U DO" Well, this: First of all, with this rework a VU would be shipped. One that would make Blitzcrank look a tad more human. Why? Well he was created to be a humanoid, sentient, artificial intelligence. Then why make it look like something ripped out of a cartoon? Back in League's old days, when Summoner's Rift still had seasons and when all the TF's and Xin Zhao's ran wildly with 8 Malady's hanging out their invents, Riot was unable to polish his designs to the humanoid point. So they went for a cartoon-ish something. However, nowadays Riot's servers and programmers have grown in power and skill and they're able to reastically render and model those things. So why not give it to him. He'd still be top-body-heavy, like in his current design, to justify the grabbelicious power that is Blitzcrank. However, he would have more proportionate legs, a more humanoid voice and his hands would be toned down a lot in size. Moving on to his abilities tho! His now also grants mana-regeneration! With the deletion of the league's favorite Steam Golem took a hit. With the tremendous (but justified) cost on his Grab and no other means of repleneshing large amounts of mana. He now has some nice compensation for that in the form of his passive. Additionally, I tweaked the shield to activate later, shield for less and shorter. But it now is active a whole lot more, which is nice. Also, visually he now wears a backpack-ish set of two coil-generators on his back that glow with a blue-ish hue. (It also has a new icon but I don't have the artistic skill to do that) His remains mostly unchanged. Except for the damage and scaling because those were downright unbalanced. Visually, his right hand is replaced by a retractable claw that he sends out to grab enemy's booty. However, I have to bring a sad message: RIP , you will be remembered... by means of a fancy new support ability that will drop shields4dayz for your allies and grant them more mana, and more mana means more poke which means more damage which means more wins which means more elo. And who doesn't want elo? This ability was meant to both add some survivability to solo-lane blitz and granting some nice supporting abilities for the duo-lane. As stated before, his remains mostly unchanged. The basic effect is the same, but the damage is more spread out to pull it's damage into the lategame. It also has a larger mana-cost, but in exchange for that it knocks up for longer so that's nice. And last but not least, On top of removing the , it now deals more flat damage with a lower scaling and a more ultimate-ish cooldown. It now also gives a movement speed boost to Blitz and his ally affected by his passive for chases and escapes. So yeah, maybe not the best Blitzcrank-rework in the world. (More like probably not the best one) But hey, I tried! I personally think this would be a more interesting kit to work with whilst playing as and against Blitzcrank. Let me know what you think of my idea in the comments! Is he nerfed to much? Or is he still too outdated? Could this empower the invincible King Trick sololane, or does this strengthen his role as a support-mage? Did I dun goofed or did I dun good? Category:Custom champions